space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chainer War
A timeline of the Chainer War: *Spacedate 1133.234: Chainer/Calmon First Contact *Spacedate 1137.345: Chainer Pheromone Translation enabled *Spacedate 1140.098: Cephalid Station is Captured by Chainer ships. War is declared *Spacedate 1203.140: The Battle of Tentakai Cluster: the Largest Fleet Battle of the 2nd Era *Spacedate 1213.249-266: 2 Calmon Colonies lost to Chainer biological weapons *Spacedate 1225.004: Space Fleet Marines retake Cephalid Station *Spacedate 1226.078: Solus Fleets penetrate Chainer space and destroy a Chainer Orbital *Spacedate 1249.099: Battle of Calmon Sector: Chainer Fleet virtually eliminates Calmon resistance *Spacedate 1250-1260: Chainer Civil War slows the Chainer advance to a crawl *Spacedate 1260.212: Chainer Fleet approaching Calmon through heavy Space Fleet resistance *Spacedate 1260.215: Civil War spills into the military as the Chainer fleet turns on itself *Spacedate 1261.017: Chainer fleet ejected from Calmon space *Spacedate 1343.069: Chainer Matrons eliminated by Shi’Gal and J’an *Spacedate 1450.050: Formal apology of Chainer collective to Cal-Mon *Spacedate 1499:001: First Chainer Embassy to Galactic Federation *Spacedate 1705:329: Chainers formally granted membership into the Galactic Federation of Planets First Contact First Contact between the Cal-Mon and the Chainers was peaceful. Verbal communication was impossible at first and the first few years had numerous exchanges of gifts and technological demonstrations. The Cal-Mon then managed to reproduce and interpret Chainer pheromones which enabled much more detailed communication. This led to increased information exchange and Cal-Mon concepts of equality and self-determination, which sent shock waves through the Lounge. Matrons quickly identified the threat and sent Chainers to war. The Cal-Mon were initially confused as fewer Chainers appeared and communications ceased. Cephalid Station Cephalid Station was the deepest Cal-Mon outpost in Chainer space and the main source of contact between the Cal-mon and Chainers. Sensors detected the incoming Chainer fleet but contact was lost shortly after. The station was virtually defenceless and was quickly overrun. When SFMC retook the station, they found evidence of gruesome experiments done on the Cal-Mon prisoners. Reserchers were able to link these experiments to the bio-genetic weapons used to later eradicate the populations of Calmon 22 and Calmon 23. Battle of Tantekai Cluster The Chainer fleet quickly moved into Cal-Mon space, overtaking numerous outposts and 3 major space stations before a proper defense was mustered. At Tantekai Cluster, the first set of Cal-Mon worlds colonized outside their home system, a combined fleet of the Galactic Federation of Planets met the Chainer fleet in one of the largest battles of galactic history. With more than 10,000 capital ships and more than 50,000 combat ships between the 2 fleets, the battle was over relatively quickly in a matter of hours. While the Space Fleet accounted well for themselves, sheer numbers pushed the Chainers through and Space Fleet was forced to withdraw. Calmon 22 and Calmon 23 After victory at Tantekai Cluster, the Chainer fleet moved to engage bombardment of these 2 Calmon planets. Both planets had contributed heavily to the establishment of Cephalid Station is believed to be the reason they were targeted. The Chainers were not interested in plunder or occupation and released the Calimari Virus, which caused the Calmon populations to turn on themselves. This war crime led to a redoubled effort by the GFP to defend the Calmon. It has also led to the tasteless Terran holovid series “Zombie Squids from Space!” Turning Point The Chainer fleet continued to rain havoc in Calmon space enroute to Calmon 1 but SFMC were determined to score a symbolic victory. A small force of stealth transports dropped 4 companies of Spacefleet Marines at Cephalid Station and they were able to capture the station and several hundred Chainers alive. Following the recapture of Cephalid Station, Space Fleet forces were buoyed by another symbolic victory in the destruction of a Chainer Orbital (large habitation space station) by a Solus Strike Force. While at the time this was seen as a great victory and part of the turning tide against the Chainers, it has since come to be viewed as a war crime. The Chainer orbital had limited military potential and no strategic value in the war. The Solus have revised their interpretation of this event as a Space Fleet engagement rather than a Solus led attack. Battle of Cal-Mon Sector While Space Fleet was making inroads into Chainer Space, the main Chainer fleet continued onwards to Cal-Mon’s core space. The remnants of the Space Fleet forces from the Battle of Tantekai Cluster along with hastily assembled new recruits made a desperate last stand in Cal-Mon Sector. Knowing that victory would be nearly impossible against the more numerous and better organized Chainer fleet, Space Fleet fought a battle of withdrawl, seeking to slow the Chainer advance. While the initial battle was over in a matter of hours as the chainer fleet blasted through Cal-Mon defensive positions, Space Fleet slowed the advance by feinting with their primary fleet and pursuing hit and run tactics on the Chainer supply chain. While this strategy was effective at slowing the advance, Space Fleet was unable to stop the Chainer fleet from wreaking havoc on Cal-Mon core worlds. Chainer Civil War Unknown to Space Fleet, while the Chainer Fleet was fighting in Cal-Mon space, social unrest was erupting throughout the Chainer empire. Primarily led by the Nah’ruk, Chainer military production was dramatically reduced and their momentum in the war could not be sustained. For nearly ten years, the Civil War was kept secret from the It was not until the Chainer fleet began approaching Cal-Mon itself that the Civil War spread through the military to the point where the Chainer fleet was turning on itself. Seizing the opportunity, Space Fleet pushed back and forced the Chainer Fleet from Cal-Mon space. Wartime Peace In the century following the Chainer expulsion from Cal-Mon Space, Space Fleet built itself up to prepare for another attack. In particular, the success of Marine Corps during the war was rewarded with increased funding and recruits. Space Fleet sent several probes into Chainer space to gather intelligence but did not pursue the war effort further. The GFP debated taking the opportunity to eliminate the Chainers from the galaxy but none of the core members wanted a return to war after the previous slaughters. The GFP formally maintained wartime status with the Chainers until the Matrons were executed by the Shi’Gal and J’an, ending the civil war. Diplomatic ties with the Chainers were slowly rebuilt and the new Chainer Council represented by the five Chainer races formally apologized and ceremonially swore to defend the Cal-Mon (in addition to generous reparations). Chainer and Cal-Mon relations were able to pick up where they were before the war and the Chainers under Cal-Mon mentorship have blossomed into integral members of the Galactic Federation.